Kilas
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Potongan momen terakhir antara Zack dan Aerith.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII compilation © Square-Enix.

**Summary :** Potongan momen terakhir antara Zack dan Aerith.

**Words : **2148 (oneshot).

**Theme : **094. Good-bye (LJ 100themes community).

**BGM : **Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden.

**Alert : **Zack-Aerith. Spoiler semua seri. Referensi dari Maiden, LO, dan trailer Crisis Core terbaru.

**A/N : **Revisi lumayan besar dari sebuah fic berjudul sama yang saya post di forum lokal. XD

* * *

**Kilas**

* * *

_Ingatkah engkau?_

_Dulu, dulu sekali. _

_Kita berdiri di bawah naungan maharani angkasa. _

_Berada di garis batas antara surga bumi dan ilusi. _

_Yakin kalau satu hari batas itu akan kita patahkan._

_Saat itu, kita memang belum tahu._

_Kau tergagap mencari tanganku. _

_Merengkuhnya._

_Membisikkan kata-kata manis ke telinga._

_Kau, orang bodoh yang sedang mabuk kepayang. _

_Kemabukanmu menular, ku rasa._

_Kau berjanji akan segera pulang. _

_Aku berjanji akan selalu menunggu._

_Betapa naif, kita masa itu. _

_Begitu polos._

_Tapi siapa menyana. _

_Itu terakhir kali kita bersua._

_Ingatkah engkau?_

_---_

Tidak banyak yang bisa membedakan anak-anak itu dengan anak-anak dari sektor atas. Kulit dekil yang terbalut dalam pakaian kumal dengan beberapa tambalan seadanya, mungkin hanya itu ciri khas yang paling signifikan.

Sisanya, mereka tetap anak-anak yang masih bisa tertawa lepas saat bermain di tanah yang bahkan matahari dan bulan malas untuk berbagi sinarnya. Tanah yang udaranya lebih banyak tersusun dari asam polutan daripada oksigen segar. Tanah yang sekotak kardus pun bisa menjadi rumah yang layak huni sebelum air hujan dan anjing liar melumatkannya.

Anak-anak sektor kumuh adalah sekumpulan manusia kecil yang tangguh, karena mereka masih bisa berwajah ceria dengan segala kebobrokan itu.

Aerith hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar filosofi bijak yang spontan dicetuskan oleh… pasangan? Kekasih? Sahabat?—Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu status apa yang paling tepat untuk orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Dia adalah _dia. _Teman tersayang.

Definisi turunannya akan berakar tanpa ujung konklusi.

---

"_Hei, darimana saja?"_

"_Mengobrol dengan tetanggamu. Nyonya yang baik sekali."_

"_Memang."_

"_Dia menanyakan apakah aku pacarmu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku menjawab, 'Ia belum mengizinkanku untuk mengakui status itu, Ma'am'."_

"…_Oh. Begitu..."_

"…_Itu saja?"_

"…_Hm?"_

"…_Itu saja? Jadi kamu tetap belum memberikanku izin?"_

"_Ya ampun. Zack Bodoh. Itu kan prerogatifmu."_

"_Wheee! Jadi kita resmi sebagai—?"_

"—_hush. Terserah."_

_---_

Semakin sering mereka berbincang, semakin sering gadis itu dibuat terkejut dengan sifat Zack yang tidak terduga. Penampilan memang seorang penipu ulung. Siapa sangka di balik wajah manis dan sikap yang selalu bisa membuat wanita tergugu gigit jari itu ada otak yang menyambung dengan hati nurani yang peka?

Sebagai orang yang tergabung dalam militer sekaligus memiliki kelebihan manusiawi itu, ia adalah satu di antara ribu.

_Istimewa_.

Mungkin campuran dari keduanya yang membuat Aerith luluh sehingga mengangguk pasrah ketika untuk yang kelima kalinya – diwarnai dengan bujuk-rayu dan kejar-mengejar – Zack mengajaknya kencan, sekitar sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang.

Duduk berdampingan di atas seluncur tua di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah terbengkalai, memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil bermain di seberang. Di sektor kumuh, pukul delapan malam masih bisa menjadi jam bermain bagi anak-anak. Sebuah ordinasi yang tidak biasa.

Pemandangan itu, menjadi ujung pangkal filosofi yang baru saja dicetuskan oleh Zack. Aerith hanya mengiyakan. Ia sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengan filsuf amatirnya yang tersayang.

Perlahan, Aerith menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Zack. Ia menghembus napas, panjang.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" Zack mengelus lembut rambut gadisnya dengan penuh afeksi.

"Cuma sedikit padat," Aerith menjawab dengan suara kecil tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kejar-mengejar lagi dengan antek Presiden Gila itu?"

Aerith mengangkat kepala. Matanya bersinar geli, "Zack, terakhir kali aku cek, kamu termasuk salah satu dari 'antek'-nya. Bagaimana, sih?"

Zack terkekeh, menggeleng, "_Principessa_… tapi setiap sedang bersamamu, aku bebas tugas. Tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia, apalagi mainan militernya. Serius, Aerith. Kamu tidak terluka, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tidak tahan melihat wajah Zack yang begitu serius, Aerith menjawil pipinya, "Ekspresimu kalau seperti itu lucu deh. Jangan khawatir. Tadi Tseng membantuku kabur. Lagi."

"Hmm. Selama dia belum dipecat dari Turk dan masih dalam satuan tim Pencari Aerith, kamu akan aman," Zack menepuk pundak Aerith layaknya seorang kakak yang mengamankan bahwa tidak ada monster yang bersarang di kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Hei," Aerith menyela. Bagaimanapun, ia punya gengsi yang tinggi. "Tidak perlu Tseng, tidak perlu anggota Turk yang 'baik hati', aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

"Ya, ya, percaya deh."

Zack paham satu hal tentang gadisnya. Berdebat dengannya sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri. "Kalau begitu kita tidak usah lama-lama di sini. Dengar, ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu."

"Tentu ada, dan pasti penting. Kalau tidak, siapa yang mau rela datang malam-malam begini untuk menemuimu? Hm?"

"Aerith…" Zack memperingatkan. Ia mulai mandek.

"_Hai, hai. _Aku mendengarkan, aku mendengarkan. Apakah berita yang sangat penting itu hingga kau tak bisa menunggu sampai esok hari untuk memberitahuku, Tuan Zachary?"

Zack berdehem. Menatap Aerith sebelum angkat bicara, ia berkata, "Aku mendapat misi. Besok pagi aku berangkat."

Hening.

Hanya tatapan yang beradu.

"Oh," Aerith menyerah, "Selamat ya…"

Ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan antipatinya pada kata misi.

Misi adalah hal yang berbahaya. Mendengar orang yang dicintai akan pergi ke dalam sebuah misi, bagaikan terambil organ vital dan menunggunya untuk dikembalikan. Pada ujungnya toh hanya ada dua situasi. Ia akan kembali dengan selamat, atau tinggal sebagai nama yang tertulis di atas plakat kehormatan karena gugur di medan dengan gagah.

Tapi kenapa Zack begitu antusias setiap memberitakan bahwa dia akan dikirim ke dalam sebuah misi, Aerith tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. 'Aku mendapat misi,' begitu katanya selalu, dengan memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat sekantung besar permen.

Ini artinya, ia harus kembali berlutut di tepi tempat tidurnya setiap malam, memohon pada Ibu Planet agar memanjangkan umur temannya yang menganggap kalau nyawa adalah mainan yang bisa didaur ulang itu.

Dasar laki-laki.

"Terima kasih," Zack menyahut riang.

"Kali ini kemana?"

"Nibelheim," ia menyeringai. "Aku akan pergi bersama Sephiroth."

Aerith terdiam untuk yang kedua kali.

Bukan Zack kalau ia tidak dapat menangkap dinamika ekspresi Aerith, dan yang sedang berkecamuk di batinnya. Ia kembali menunggu beberapa saat untuk respon Aerith, yang akhirnya tidak ada. Zack menghela napas, "Tidak lama kok. Hanya seminggu. Dan tugasnya hanya mengecek reaktor, dan blah blah blah."

Kalimat penenangan yang absolut, eh?

Sayangnya, Aerith bukan gadis bodoh yang mudah termakan kalimat semu semacam itu.

_Demi Zack_. Dan ia pun tersenyum. Mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kamu sangat menantikan ini kan? Misi dengan jenderalmu tercinta—Siapa? Ah, ya, Sephiroth, maksudku."

"Hn," Zack mengangguk senang. "Omong-omong, ingat bocah bernama Strife yang kuceritakan beberapa hari lalu? Dia…"

Zack kemudian sibuk bercerita hal lain, seakan untuk menghapus suasana tidak mengenakkan yang baru saja mengasap di antara mereka. Aerith mendengarkan. Tertawa ketika Zack menceritakan bagian yang konyol, bersimpati ketika sampai di bagian yang pantas untuk diberi simpati, dan sesekali beradu gurau.

Pertemuan yang secara nonlisan direncanakan untuk hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit itu memuai menjadi empat kali lipatnya. Walau keduanya lelah dan lebih rindu pada tempat tidur yang hangat daripada apapun, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka seakan tidak kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

Seakan pembicaraan ini tidak bisa mereka lakukan lagi esok hari atau minggu depan.

---

_Butir pasir terus mengucur turun. Berkurang, dan berkurang… Sang Waktu menggeliat dalam tidurnya._

---

Ia menghilang dari apel pagi sehingga membuat beberapa superiornya naik darah hanya untuk menemui gadis itu di gereja tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, beberapa menit saat sebelum waktu keberangkatan.

Nyaris jantung Aerith yang sedang duduk menata taman bunga kecil di dalam gereja itu lepas ketika Zack menyusup tanpa suara dan menyodorkan sebuket anyelir jingga dari belakang.

Bunyi 'buak' yang cukup keras terdengar kemudian.

"Déjà vu," kata Aerith dengan tenang, menghirup aroma anyelirnya setelah melempar Zack dengan keranjang kecil, kemudian menatap pemuda yang terduduk di samping itu. "Rasanya kamu pernah melakukan hal yang sama."

Sambil mengelus benjol di dahinya, Zack menghela napas, "Memang pernah. Pertama kali aku mengajakmu kencan, di sini, dengan cara yang sama seperti barusan." Ia mendengking ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menekan terlalu keras, "Ouch! Dan kau membuatku benjol di tempat yang sama."

Aerith berdecak, "Oh, Zack yang malang. Maaf ya? Kukira tadi itu Turk. Aku hanya melakukan tindakan preventif. Sini, sini," ia melambaikan tangan, sebuah perintah agar Zack mendekat. Tapi Zack hanya menguncupkan bibirnya.

Aerith memutar bola matanya. _Sekali kekanak-kanakan, selamanya tidak bisa diubah. _Maka ia mengalah dan menggeser duduknya mendekati Zack. Tanpa menunggu ijin, Aerith menyorongkan tubuhnya, menepis kedua tangan Zack dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bagian dahinya yang merah menonjol.

Masalah selesai.

Tunggu.

"…Jadi, Zack, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Bukannya kamu harus ke Nibelheim _sekarang_?"

"Hoh? Hmm…" Memang butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Zack setelah menerima metode penyembuhan gadisnya barusan. Ia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak bengong setelahnya. Tersadar, baru ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Untuk melihat wajah orang yang kusayangi sebelum aku pergi. Tidak salah, kan?"

Aerith mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Zack. Kalau ada setitik merah di pipinya, maka Zack tidak melihatnya. Lagipula konsentrasi pemuda itu sudah beralih pada hal lain. Ia sibuk menoleh ke arah pintu, ke arah bebungaan yang sedang ditata Aerith, kembali ke pintu, terus begitu sambil mendoyongkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gelisah.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Aerith heran.

"Mmh," Zack menggeleng. Sekonyong-konyong itu ia berdiri. Tangannya terulur. "Aerith, ayo."

"Ayo kemana?"

"Ayo, pergi."

"Tapi… Ofh! Zack, tunggu!"

Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi lebih lanjut, Zack menangkap tangan kanan Aerith dan menggiringnya keluar dari gereja, dimana sebuah motor hitam besar bertengger.

Benda yang mana Zack pernah bersumpah sebagai cinta terbesarnya. Namun bergeser dengan malang ke posisi kedua setelah Aerith muncul dan mengetuk pintu kehidupannya.

Itu, adalah umbaran yang keluar dari mulut seorang Zack beberapa minggu lalu.

Sungguhan atau tak lebih dari gurauan, Aerith tidak tahu. Ia hanya menganggap pengakuan Zack itu sangat manis. Dan, tidakkah ia selalu? Ajektif yang satu itu adalah sinonim yang mutlak untuk dirinya.

"Zack, ini…" tanpa mengekstensi komentarnya, rasanya Aerith tahu kemana ini akan berujung.

"Yap," Zack menduduki kendaraan itu, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tempat duduknya sambil memberikan senyum seorang bocah yang ingin memamerkan rumah pohon rahasianya pada Aerith, "Kemari, Sayang. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

---

"_Ia mengendarai motor?"_

"_He'eh."_

"_Aerith, lain kali, minta dia untuk membawakanmu helm."_

"_Mama?"_

"_Sudah seorang Soldier, membawa motor sebongsor itu pula. Aduh. Kenapa harus _dia _sih_?"

"_Dia jauh lebih baik daripada yang Mama kira, percaya deh."_

"_Heh. Aku tak yakin."_

---

"Midgar, Midgar, Midgar," seru Zack dengan ceria, "betapa kumuh dirimu, namun langit biru nan indah tetap saja mau bernaung di atasmu. Ah…" Tangannya terangkat, seakan ingin menggapai awan. Ia berbalik, "Bukan begitu, Aerith?"

"Hm…" Yang ditanya tengah memejamkan matanya. Bernapas seakan tidak ada hari esok. Kapan terakhir kali ia menghirup udara sesegar ini?

Ketika membuka mata, ia menemukan bahwa Zack, yang terduduk di atas susuran jalan tol yang masih dalam rekontruksi itu, tengah menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Selalu berhasil membuat Aerith gugup, sebenarnya.

Siapa yang tidak jika pasang mata biru itu berpendar seperti mata bor yang siap menggali dan menemukan inti terdalam hatinya setiap mereka menatapmu? Semenjak pertama bertemu, mata itu menawari Aerith sebuah euforia yang terbendung. Bukan sekedar metafora tanpa dasar, namun, andai sanggup, pemilik tatapan itu pun akan memberikan seluruh dunia pada sang gadis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," pinta Aerith.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Risih."

Ia tertawa. Keras.

"Aku tidak terpesona. Ingat itu," Bohong, bohong.

"Ha-ha-ha. Aku percaya."

"Zack…!" Aerith melayangkan pukulan main-main ke pundak pemuda itu, yang memang terasa lebih seperti tepukan lembut.

Orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan menganggap mustahil kalau mendengar Aerith mampu menumbangkan para antagonis dengan sebilah tongkat. Tapi Zack tahu lebih baik. Di balik kelembutannya, gadis itu kuat. Dan ia tidak hanya sedang membicarakan fisik.

Aerith hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu berdiri di samping Zack. Menatap lurus ke garis horizon. Entah kapan tiba waktu untuk dirinya menginjakkan kaki di belahan bumi yang lain.

---

"_Kadang aku berimajinasi seperti apa dunia di luar Midgar."_

"…_Hijau. Rumput hijau. Langit biru. Kota-kota yang ramai. Sangat menyenangkan."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata. Kamu harus melihatnya sendiri."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Bukan hal yang mustahil."_

"_Bagimu."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membawamu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku akan menunjukkan dunia padamu."_

_---_

"…jadi sekali lagi, jangan terlalu lama berada di gereja kalau memang tidak perlu. Ingat, Aerith. Jangan sendirian."

"Zack… Aku sudah tahu," potong Aerith. "Seharusnya aku yang sibuk memberimu nasihat."

"Ups, tidak perlu," tahan Zack, "Tenang saja. Kan sudah kubilang misi ini tidak berbahaya satu persen pun. Hanya melihat reaktor—ya ampun—dan kami langsung pulang."

"Terakhir kali kamu bilang begitu, kamu pulang dengan kaki terkilir hebat," sahut Aerith jahil, menguak kembali kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. "Seorang Soldier bisa terkilir juga, ya?"

Bibir Zack kembali mengerucut untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, "Itu kan kecelakaan."

Seandainya dunia ini memperbolehkan ego berkuasa, maka Aerith ingin agar Zack melupakan saja misi bodoh itu dan berdiri di sini, di sampingnya. Bukankah situasi ini sangat nyaman?

Walau kemudian lidahnya berkhianat, "Sudah waktunya kamu berangkat bersama rombongan, kan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk tinggal."

Zack terkekeh, "Untukmu, aku mau saja. Tapi kali ini… benar-benar tidak bisa."

Aerith menelengkan kepalanya, "Soldier maniak. Pulanglah dengan selamat, oke?"

"Ya. Aku akan segera pulang. Secepat mungkin, sampai-sampai kamu tidak merasa bahwa aku sudah pergi dan kembali."

Aerith tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Aku bersumpah untuk selalu kembali padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku bersumpah untuk selalu menunggumu."

---

_Pasirnya habis terkucur. Dan Sang Waktu terbangun._

_---_

"…_Tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang kita."_

"_Ceritakanlah."_

"_Yah… aku dan kamu bertemu, setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun.. Kita mengambang, melayang, entahlah. Seperti ikan yang berenang dalam lautan materia hijau."_

"_Menarik sekali. Kuharap kita tidak bereuni dalam tangis, eh?"_

"_Dalam tawa. Di sana kita tidak berduka. Sangat nyata, aku merasa itu nyaris realita."_

"_Wow. Mungkin itu masa depan. Hanya kamu dan aku?"_

"_Ya. Hanya aku dan kamu…"_

* * *

**owari.**


End file.
